The Support Group
by JewelStruck
Summary: When 'The League', a group of anonymous do- gooders, open a support group for children who are abused or are having a hard time, six children, each with their own sad stories, join. This mixed up group is called 'Young Justice' and the participants are permitted to remain anonymous. Friendships are made, secrets are revealed and lives are changed. No-powers AU. (EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (starts to sob)**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! In this fanfiction, all the cities (Gotham, Star, Central, Metropolis, Happy Harbour, Pearl Harbour) are all a ten minute drive from each other. **

**_Artemis- Gotham_**

Geez, it's cold. I hate winter. Makes it harder to get away. Hope Dad has calmed down.

Probably not.

Why did Jade have leave? Okay, I don't really blame her, Dad's getting more violent and Mom isn't here to protect us any more, since she got arrested for theft.

Great. Now I'm crying.

As I wipe my tears on my sleeve, I think of the one thing that helps calm me down. That was one of Mom's strategies to stay happy. Everyone has something that makes them smile.

For me, that thing is archery.

My Dad taught me before he got, you know, abusive.

Now it's just me and him, and I'm the only one he can take out his rage on.

I shake my head, replacing those thoughts with ones of archery.

Notching an arrow, letting it fly, and hitting the bull's eye. Every. Single. Time.

As I walk, I rub my hands together trying, in vain, to warm them.

I'll need to go back soon. That in itself terrifies me.

As I turn back, I see a flyer on the lamp post that just flickered on.

I read it. Every last word.

**Young Justice- Support Group**

**Run by: "The League"**

**When?: Every Saturday, Noon**

**Where: St. Mary's Church Basement, Gotham**

**Who?: Anyone struggling or going through a difficult time.**

**Ages 13- 18**

**Don't want people to know it's you? **

**Bring a costume and a mask, and make up a fake name.**

**We only want to help.**

I pull out my notebook and copy down the details.

"The League" was a group of anonymous do- gooders who contributed to charities and other good causes.

This 'Support Group' sounded like a good place to hide and vent!

I close up my notebook and smile.

REALLY smile.

My first real smile since Mom got arrested.

**_M'gann- Happy Harbour_**

People were so mean! Just because I had a genetic defect and a weird name! So what if I had pale skin? That's not my fault...

A shiver runs through my spine. I really like the cold, but not right now.

I wipe the tears from my eyes so they don't freeze there.

Me and my Uncle J'onn are odd. We both have odd skin and even odder spelt names. Ever since I started school, people have made fun of me!

I hate 'Mars Academy'.

Not only am I the freak with weird skin, I'm also the loser obsessed with a weird T.V. show.

All I want are friends! Is that too much to ask?

The sun's going down... I'd better get back...

As I walk back, sniffing and wiping my eyes, I pass a bill board.

There's a flyer that grabs my attention.

I read it and my eyes widen.

A support group!

I could make real friends!

I guess tomorrow I was heading to Gotham!

**_Kaldur- Pearl Harbour_**

I loved the ocean. Why did it have to be too cold to swim?

Swimming was how I forgot. Of course there are indoor pools, yet i know that i am unwanted there.

Although I never knew my father, people judge me for his actions. He was a serial killer. 'Black Manta'.

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands.

I turned my gaze to the rolling blue waves. I should not be here. Sitting on the edge of the pier is dangerous.

I have been in the system since I was born, my odd combination of skin, hair and eye colour get me made fun of by my peers and all adults simply hate me.

My life was awful.

I huffed, if I wasn't back soon Miss Amphitrite would give herself a heart attack. Not because she cared, simply because I was her responsibility.

I stood and began to walk towards the town.

As I passed the marina's main building, I stopped mid- step. Posted to the buildings brick wall was a flyer.

I came closer to see that it was for a support group.

I needed support, although I did not show it.

This _'Young Justice' _seemed worth joining.

_**Wally- Central City**_

I was at the arcade with my hood up, trying to hide the awful bruise forming over my left eye.

Dad was getting worse. Why didn't Mom stop him?

No, no. That was unfair, she tried. She really did.

I ended my go- cart game and left. Arcades never helped me calm down.

To do that, I'd need to go to the running track.

I loved running, and I was fast as heck, too! I could run for hours, but I'd eat like crazy afterwards.

I looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

I could probably run a lap or two before heading home though.

The running track was caged in by a chain- link fence that had a small gate to let runners in.

I shivered, oh well I'd warm up after I started running.

I ran. Don't know how fast, don't know how long.

When I run the world is a blur.

As I slowed, hungry, something caught my eye.

Taped to the fence was a poster.

Hmmm, a support group...

Why not?

_**Conner- Metropolis**_

I was angry.

Well, I was always angry, but tonight it was unbearable!

Stupid Clark Kent!

I was at the Metropolis Gym and Boxing Facility.

THIS was where I took out my frustrations.

Why did his life have to be this way? Every time his 'Father' looked at him it was a look of- of I don't even know anymore!

I let out a roar as I hit the punching bag so hard it broke.

Oops- no wait, I didn't care.

I was too mad to care!

Clark had practically kicked him out just because that woman- maybe named Lois or something- was coming over!

I stomped over to get a new punching bag to destroy.

As I bent to pick it up, I realized that there was an ad on the wall.

I straightened and read it.

I didn't need a support group!

But... Lois DID come over every saturday...

I grunted, might as well check it out...

_**Richard- Gotham**_

_Circus music, snap of wire, screams, crack of bones..._

NO! NO! NO! NO!

I gasp as the flash back ends. They were getting more frequent, more vivid.

I can't tell Bruce or Alfred, they'll just get worried.

School really doesn't help either. Teasing really stings...

_Circus Freak! Gypsy Trash! _

I huff and re- focus myself on my homework.

Okay... 2x+3y-6x+7x+9y-10xy+3-6... simplify the polynomials...

=1x+2y-3? Yeah, I think thats right...

I yelp at the sudden flashes of memory that come hurling at me.

Thank goodness that B and Alfred are out, they would have heard that otherwise...

I decide to take a break.

I pop open my lap-top to find an ad in the corner of my browser.

'Young Justice'?

Maybe a support group would help...

Guess I'm booked next Saturday...

_**Roy- Star City**_

Stupid Oliver!

Treating me like a little kid! I'm 18!

I couldn't stand it!

First, Maybe you should find a place...

Next, Why don't you get a girl?

Now, when I was dating Jade, and ready to move in with her it was 'I don't approve'.

Not to mention how he was forcing me into a career I didn't want!

GAAAH!

I'm SO tired of this!

As I walked I saw a sign about a support group.

I tore it off the post to get a better look.

I scoffed, a support group. How stupid.

I crumpled the paper and chucked it into a pile of slush.

I could handle my problems myself.


	2. Preparation

**Disc****laimer: If I owned it why would I be writing fanfictions?**

**A/N: Yes, the equation Robin did WAS supposed to be wrong and yes, M'gann and Kaldur ARE human. Sorry for how long it took to get this up, school hates me...**

**_Artemis- 11:48, Saturday_**

I can't believe I found this old thing!

I haven't seen this since Halloween a few _years_ ago!

Thank goodness it still fits! Well, the top does, at least...

I slip on the green belly top with the arrow head detail.

I think I have some dark green pants somewhere... In my bottom drawer maybe?

YES! Here they are!

I put them on and then clamp a belt with the same arrow detail around my waist.

I put on a leg band with a holding pouch for a little bit of money and my notebook.

I place on two green gloves and do up my hair in a green elastic.

I turn to the mirror and pull the mask up, over my face.

I've decided to keep my name as Artemis, no one would suspect it to be my real name. It is also the name of the Goddess of the Hunt, so it fits with my archery theme.

I sprint down the stairs to the front door, then I stoop down to lace up my two black army boots.

"Dad! I'm going out!" I call, straightening up and slipping on my coat.

"Be back before dark. Or else." he responds.

I shiver. I KNOW what 'or else' means.

I hope I'm home before dark.

Today is the day.

_**M'gann- 11: 23, Saturday**_

I can't wait!

That poster said to wear a costume! No one would need know that my skin was this pasty, pale and white!

People say I remind them of a tissue...

Nope! Not thinking about it!

Face paint! I can use face paint!

As I look through the drawer my heart sinks... we only have green... the same shade as my Uncle J'onn's skin...

"Well, it's better than the 'pale as death' look" I mutter to myself as I slather it on.

I still needed other costume-like things to make it more believable though...

Hello Megan! I have a whole closet full of things I could use!

I decide on a deep blue skirt, a white shirt with a red 'X' over the chest, a red belt with a gold buckle, a pair of blue gloves that are the same hue as my skirt and a mid-thigh length blue cape.

I look to the mirror and can't help smiling, it works great with green skin!

I can't decide on a name though...

The bullies always call me 'Martian'...

Miss Martian sounds sorta cool... Why not?

I practically skip down the stairs, only to bump into my Uncle J'onn. He's a psychiatrist. I want to be like him when I grow up!

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising an almost non-existent eyebrow.

"Oh...um, I'm meeting some friends!" I lied.

"Well, what are you wearing?" he asked sceptically.

"Well, uhhh, we agreed to wear costumes!" I answered quickly.

"Fine... be home before dinner." he sighs. He knows I'm lying.

"I will!" I promise, hugging him.

Before I leave I slip on two blue boots.

I have to hurry if I'm going to make it to the bus.

Today is the day!

_**Kaldur- 11:30, Saturday**_

I decide not to hide my face, though I do choose a fake name.

I decide on 'Aqualad'. It was a nick- name my friends Garth and Tula used to call me, before they moved to 'Atlantis', an island a few miles out to sea.

I put on a red shirt, black pants, a black belt and a golden 'A' belt buckle.

I wore these clothes when Garth, Tula and I played 'superheroes'.

The red shirt has short sleeves, so it shows off my coiling snake tattoos that circle my arms.

On my back I have a small backpack.

In it I have placed a book and a bottle of water. I get dehydrated quite quickly.

The bus leaves shortly, I should hurry.

I walk down the stairs, only to see Miss Amphitrite leaving as well.

"Where are you off to dressed like THAT?" she questions, laughing.

"Garth's uncle bought a new boat. He is coming to the harbour to get me so I can see Tula and Garth again." I lie, pulling on two black boots.

"Alright, but why are you wearing that?" she asks again.

"We shall be playing as superheroes. As we did when we were young." I say, standing up.

"Be safe." she warns.

"I shall."

This is it... Today is the day...

_**Wally- 10:30, Saturday**_

Costume?

Check!

Awesome name?

Check!

I'm wearing a runner's unitard- custom made. Don't know how I managed to scrape together the cash!

Yellow top, a red bottom and a symbol that I designed last year on the chest.

I can also pull up the neck so it turns into a mask.

It came with a pair of super cool red gloves, goggles and a pair of super traction running shoes.

I'm gonna' run to Gotham's church thingy.

Oh yeah! I forgot! My cover name's gonna' be Kid Flash.

Is there a cooler name?

Answer: NOPE!

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Running!

I'm gonna' run all the way there!

Yeah, I KNOW it's a long way.

An hour jog to be exact.

It'll be worth it though!

I gotta' leave now...

Please don't let Dad see me...Please don't let Dad see me...Please don't let Dad see me...Please don't let Dad see me...

"Where do you think you're going, Worthless?"

Nevermind.

"Uhh, just to church." I lie, well only SOMEWHAT lie. I AM going to a church.

"Get back at exactly 6, useless. At least that _thing_ you're wearing has a mask, no one'll know you're related to me." he spat, before heading upstairs, but not before throwing me into the wall.

... Well, that went better than I thought it would...

Oh no! I'm late!

Today is the day...

_**Conner- 11:48, Saturday**_

I'm not going to wear any stupid costume.

Plain jeans, my black combat boots and a black shirt with a red 'S'.

But... I don't to use my real name- who am I kidding?! It's not even my REAL name!

I grew up being called Kr. That was my lab number.

Now I'm Conner Kent, apparently.

I've decided my made up name will be Superboy.

No real reason for it.

Not that I really care what the others think of me.

I better leave soon.

I'd better tell _Clark.  
><em>

Even just THINKING about him makes me FURIOUS!

I. Have. To. Leave. NOW.

As I stomp down the steps, I see him.

He's sitting at the island reading a newspaper. The one HE writes for. How conceited.

"Hey, uhhh, where you headed?" he asks. GAHHH! Even that little statement makes me furious!

"Out." I growl. I don't have time for this.

"Don't get home too late, okay?"

I refuse to respond.

I need to calm down, today is the day...

_**Richard- 11:40, Saturday**_

I haven't had any flash backs today. That's a good sign.

I can't decide what to wear... I mean it's SUCH short notice!

Eventually I decide on one of my old acrobatics suits.

It's a short sleeved black shirt with a red vest over it with a big yellow 'R', some black tights, special grip gloves and boots, a yellow belt with pockets (just in case), a cape and a black domino mask.

For the first time in FOREVER I don't gel my hair back.

Oh, shoot... the 'R'...

I might as well use the name Robin... It was my Mom's nickname for me...

I wince as another flashback threatens to appear...

Thank goodness it doesn't...

I've got the costume, the name and I know where to go... Now comes the tricky part...

How to get past Alfred and Bruce...

I creep out of my bedroom and sneak down the hall.

I don't make a noise, Bruce jokes about how quiet I am. He calls me the tiniest ninja he's ever seen.

I pause outside Bruce's study and listen.

"-o. I DON'T care that your stock has fallen by 7%, and that is not my fault...No... NO, Goodbye...I SAID GOODBYE!" he growls into the phone.

"Uhhh, Bruce?" I ask without showing my face. The mask was bound to bring up questions.

"Yes Dick?" he asks, confused.

"I'm going out, okay?" I say, praying he'll say 'okay'.

"Alright, remember to bring your H.C.W. with you." he states.

"Okay!" I shout, smiling. I run back to my room and grab my 'Holographic Contacting Watch' and attach it to my glove.

This is a prototype at Bruce's company. He says he gave it to me to test if it's safe for children, but I think he's just overprotective.

Awww, shoot! I'll be late if I don't leave right NOW!

I'm out the door in a matter of seconds.

Well... Today is the day...

_**Roy- 11:55, Saturday**_

_Ring, Ring, Ri-_

"Hello?" I snap into the phone.

"Roy? This is Ollie, look I just want to tell you that if you break up with that gir-" _SNAP_. _  
><em>

I grin at the satisfying 'snap' of me hanging up.

The grin diminishes almost immediately though.

Sheesh, what else could happen today?

I was just fired, FOR NO REASON, Jade has been all over the place recently.

_I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm sick, I'm mad!_

So, what was my plan for today?

Job interviews.

And buying cleaning supplies. Jades been getting sick in the mornings and she somehow manages to get it EVERYWHERE.

*sigh*

Oh, for the love of... I only have five minutes to get to the next interview!

I hope things start looking up...


	3. Names?

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there wouldn't have been a five year time skip... I'm still ticked about that...**

_**Artemis, 11:55, Saturday, St. Mary's Church**_

Wow, I'm nervous.

There are, well not a LOT of people...and not MORE than I expected...

But, I'm still nervous...

There are four people other than me here.

There's two guys who look REALLY strong standing over by the door to the church kitchen.

One of them's got darker skin, muted green eyes and _really_ short pale blond hair. He's wearing a kinda half costume and a backpack to put the water bottle he keeps sipping from in.

The other is caucasian with black hair and blue eyes. He's _hot. _He's not wearing a costume at all... I wish I was that brave...

Over on one of the couches, playing on his..._ holographic watch?_ is a small kid with black hair and a full out costume like me. He looks calm and focused, but I think he's just as nervous as me.

"HI! What's your name? I'm M'g- Miss Martian!" squeals a girl that practically _floats_ over to me.

"Hi. Name's Artemis." I say, trying not to freak out about her GREEN skin.

When our handshake ends, I can finally breathe again.

Why? Because the green on her hand spreads to mine. It's face paint.

But, why would she cover herself in green?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a boy in bright orange and yellow sprints in and face plants in the doorway.

I can't stop myself from laughing.

The muscled guy with black hair rolls his eye and the blonde one grins.

'Miss Martian' is wide-eyed and both her hands are covering her mouth in shock.

The small kid gives a creepy laugh and comments, "Smooth..." sarcastically.

Miss Martian then sprints over to the guy to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she gasps.

"I'm fine, sweet cheeks." he flirts as he stands up.

They keep talking, quietly though, so I can't hear what they're saying.

In about a minute carrot-top goes over to the small kid and they start talking, and Miss Martian comes back over to me.

The black haired muscled guy checks his watch and growls.

"It's 12. Are we just supposed to stand around?"

"We must have patience. They shall not come at _exactly_ 12." the blonde one sighs, shaking his head.

Just as he says that, the door opens, and two people come in.

One is a man with a red helmet and a red winter jacket and the other is a woman with long blonde hair, black jeans and a shiny black coat.

"OKAY!" the woman shouts, clapping her hands together, "There are couches for a reason! Sit!" she orders, pointing to the couches that the tripper and the tiny kid were sitting on.

The couches are REALLY tacky... bright red... blech...

"Don't tell me what to do." growls the black haired muscled guy... I need to learn their names...

As we sit down on the couches that are positioned in an upside down 'U'.

I'm sitting between blonde muscled guy and Miss Martian.

The two adults are sitting in the middle of the opening of the 'U' on two metal chairs.

"Alright, So I'm Black Canary and this is Red Tornado. We're going to be in charge of this support group. Now that you know our 'names' we need to know yours. We'll go in order around the circle. Tell everyone your 'name', age and... a hobby that interests you." blonde lady explains.

"Go ahead." Red Tornado prompts the tripper.

"Well, I guess you can call me 'Kid Flash'. I'm 15 and I love running and chemistry. And you, babe." he says, directing the last part towards Miss Martian, causing her to blush and everyone else's eyes roll.

"Good. Next." sighs Black Canary.

"I'm 'Robin', 13, and my hobbies are acrobatics and anything to do with tech." tiny kid- sorry, 'Robin' says.

"Interesting. You?"

Black haired buff guy glares for a bit before he finally gives in.

"I'm 16, I guess I like going to the gym, and my name is... Superboy..." he growls uncertainly.

"You don't sound very sure." observes Miss Martian compassionately.

"How the hell would you know?!" he shouts out of nowhere.

"We are in a church." Red Tornado drones.

"I'm sorry... I'm just good at reading people..." she squeaks before turning her gaze to the floor. I don't blame her, he may be hot but he's just as scary.

"Well stay OUT of my head." he spits, making her wince. What a jerk...

"Enough. Next person." instructs BC, trying to defuse the situation.

"... I am 18, you may call me Aqualad. I enjoy swimming, reading, Marine Biology and Oceanography." the tattooed kid says. He doesn't use contractions... weird...

"I believe you are next." 'Aqualad' says to me.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Name's Artemis, I'm 15 and I love archery. That's it, you?" I ask Miss Martian, who's still trying not to cry.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I got... distracted..." she whispers to the adults.

"It's completely fine. Go ahead." BC reassures her.

"I'm Miss Martian, I'm 15 and I have a hobby of doing make up designs that change my appearance. I mean, I could do it for other people but I get SO nervous that I mess up..." she says shyly. She's really nervous and skittish.

"Don't forget your mind- digging thing." growls 'Superboy'.

Miss Martian looks away and 'Robin' elbows him, giving him a glare that clearly says 'Shut up, she said sorry', but no real hatred in it. It was probably just to defuse the argument that was sure to break out.

"Just ignore him, babe. Hey, know what I'M thinking right now?" he asks, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"We ALL know what YOU'RE thinking right now." scoffs Robin, hitting him in the ribs with the other elbow.

"Dude! OW!"

This was going to be one loooooooooong afternoon.


End file.
